


Out of all the words you could choose from

by Mliss



Category: Holes (2003), Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliss/pseuds/Mliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories, titles are based on a random word generator and the stories were written with that word in mind. (I'm not quite sure if I should post this the way I have it on my pc or as a series, since the stories are so short. If anyone could help me out with that, it would be wonderful!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any (positive) criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that English is not my native language, so it is possible that I have misinterpreted a word.

Marker  
Alan had woken up to a quite strange sight. “I love you :)”, the green letters on his arm read. He sighed and then chuckled, remembering he saw Ricky rummaging through the stuff on his desk before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Familiarity  
While walking through the supermarket and looking at all the chocolate bars in front of him, Ricky felt some kind of strange familiarity.

It was only when he met Alan later that day that he realized the other boy’s hair had always looked a lot like chocolate.

Fortune  
While digging his hole for that day, Ricky wondered what would happen if he suddenly dug up a treasure chest full of gold.

He’d probably get out of that godforsaken camp and live a long and rich life far away from Texas.

Not without Alan, of course.

Persuade  
Once again, Ricky had persuaded Alan into watching TV with him. The blonde-haired boy was staring at the broken TV-set intently. Alan, on the other hand, had no idea what the fuck they were watching.

He couldn’t complain about watching Ricky, though.

Rejection  
Ricky didn’t take it too well when Alan said ‘No’ to him for the first time when he tried to kiss the other boy.

He slumped down in his seat and stared at the broken TV-set in front of him with a hint of pain in his eyes, only to be hugged by a pair of arms and to hear a ‘Sorry’ being whispered in his ear.

Filming  
When Ricky had just gotten his new cell phone, he had tested everything on it. He ended up getting bored, switching on the camera and filming Alan.

“Why are you filming me?”, the other boy had asked.

“Because you’re gonna be my new wallpaper”, he had answered simply.

Lecturer  
Alan’s mother always lectured him about his room being too messy, not doing homework and him being lazy and throwing his junk everywhere.

“Your room’s a mess”, were the first words Ricky spoke when he entered Alan’s room. 

“Shut up, you sound like my mom”, Alan groaned. “Well, I bet your mom isn’t as hot as I am..”, Ricky grinned.

“Nah..”, Alan smiled, and he reached up to kiss the taller boy.

Mirror  
Alan glanced in the mirror and scowled at himself in disgust. His hair looked terrible, his clothes were ugly, he hated the color of his eyes and he thought he was getting chubby. 

Suddenly a wild-haired head appeared next to his in the mirror and he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. “You’re so beautiful..”, the other boy told him and he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck softly. He looked up at himself again and smiled.

He didn’t look that bad, actually..

Spare  
Ricky gasped as he accidentally dropped the water jug on the floor. “I’m so sorry!”, he yelled and started picking the shards off the kitchen floor.

Alan looked up from his magazine at the kitchen table. “Oh, it’s okay”, he said casually. “We have a spare”

Ricky looked up at him terrified. “What?!”, he said. “That’s not okay! What if that was you? I don’t have a spare Alan!”, he cried out.

Alan just chuckled and walked over to the other boy to kiss him softly.

Correction  
Alan looked up at Ricky as he read the birthday card he had written for him. “That’s supposed to be an ‘i’..”, Ricky stated, pointing at a word on the paper.

Alan rolled his eyes.

“Whatever..”, he grumbled and he nuzzled himself back into the other boy’s arms.

Consumption  
Ricky looked at Alan in distaste as he crammed down the sixth pancake in a row. “You really shouldn’t eat that much, you know..”, he said, eyebrows scrunched up in a frown.

“But I’m hungry!”, Alan said, his mouth filled with pancake mixed with syrup.

Ricky tried so hard to keep himself from laughing, but ended up snorting twice and bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Twelve  
He had been counting from the beginning. Twelve days. Twelve days and eleven nights since he got here. Tomorrow it’d be thirteen days and twelve nights.

He stared up at the canvas above him. Once again, he couldn’t sleep. Though that was normal for him; his head was just too busy with all those thoughts about everything and nothing. He looked to the side and saw a dark sleeping form. He could barely make out the chocolate brown hair, closed caramel eyes and perfectly formed lips of the boy lying in the cot next to his.

He was introduced to him as Alan, but everyone called him Squid. He preferred to call him Alan, though. He liked the name and the sound of it. It made him feel funny in the stomach, even though he had only known the boy for twelve days yet.

Food  
Yawning, Alan walked up to the ‘library’ to get out his shovel and grabbed his breakfast from the plate filled with tortillas drenched in honey. As he ate, he felt a tall body linger over his shoulder and soon a head full of wild blonde hair appeared in his field of vision.

He felt his face heat up furiously and his heart clench tightly as he saw the other boy take a bite off the tortilla in his hand.

A second later he was left there staring at his friend’s back, blushing like mad and with a burning feeling in his stomach that made all of his appetite disappear like snow in the sun.

He glanced at his tortilla again and decided that he hadn’t been really hungry to begin with.

Luck  
Alan looked up at the boy holding him and felt a smile creep onto his face.

Maybe, he thought, Camp Green Lake was indeed a good experience. Maybe it hadn’t been as bad as he always thought it was. It had earned him Ricky and a bunch of new friends, after all.

Or maybe it was destiny. Maybe God, or whatever great force was up there, had wanted them to meet at the camp. To fall in love eventually, and be together.

Or, he concluded, maybe he was just lucky..


	2. Chapter 2

Unique  
He always thought that all those people were the same. They were just the same kind of people, not trustworthy and just downright traitors, just like his dad.

Though between all of those people, there was one person who wasn’t like that. At all.

Okay, maybe a bit.. He did do some stuff to get into Camp Green Lake, of course, but to Alan, that boy was trustworthy and nice. He was Ricky. And Ricky was unique..

Miracle  
A drop. He just waved it off as sweat, as he was used to sweating every day, with this weather.

Another drop. And another three, four, five of them.

This time he looked up from his hole and felt a drop on his nose. Now that was quite strange. He looked up at the sky when it happened. A loud crack of thunder resounded over the lakebed and soon the single droplets of water turned into hundreds, thousands, millions of them. 

Everyone stared at the dark clouds above them in awe, thinking that they were dreaming. Soon though, screams of joy and happiness could be heard all over the lakebed, and teenage boys in orange jumpsuits were dancing in the wet sand everywhere.

While everyone around him was yelling and jumping around, Alan ran up to his best friend and jumped onto him, making them both fall on the ground.

“Dude, it’s a miracle!”, he screamed and the smile on his face had never been so big before. Ricky just smiled at him and softly pressed their lips together, enjoying the small warmth in the rain that was pouring over them.

Dial  
He sighed as he dialed the so well-known phone number blindly.

“I miss you..”, he said as soon as he heard Ricky’s sweet voice through the phone.

“But I left you only ten minutes ago..!”, he heard Ricky chuckle on the other side.

Irritation  
The blonde boy sighed in frustration. There was nothing that he hated more than things that weren’t logical. His brain would just not be able to process everything properly, and eventually turn everything into one big chaos.

And sometimes, unfortunately, Alan wasn’t logical at all, and he would annoy the hell out of Ricky at those moments, just like now.

Then again, that was also the reason why he loved the chocolate-haired boy so much..

Mistake  
Fuck.

He cursed himself as he saw the boy in front of him crying quietly and looking at him in distrust. He immediately knew what was going on and that it had everything to do with that drink he had taken from somebody the night before. And the other who knows how many ones after that first drink..

He pulled at his hair angrily as he kneeled down in front of the other boy. “I’m so fucking sorry..”, he whispered, looking into the other boy’s tear-filled eyes. “You kissed her like I didn’t even exist..”, the other boy choked out and looked even more hurt than before.

“I am so, so sorry, Alan..”, he whispered. “Please forgive me..”

Alan looked down at his lap and then up into Ricky’s eyes again. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t hate Ricky for what he had done, no matter how hard he tried..

Then, Ricky knew it was good. He leaned forward and took the sobbing boy in his arms. “I love you so fucking much, Alan”, he whispered. “I just want you to know that”

“Will you promise me something..?”, Alan asked softly while looking down. As he looked up, he saw Ricky nodding. “Never leave me again..?”, he said. A small smile crept onto Ricky’s face and he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Never..”, he said, and he mentally promised Alan and himself to never drink any alcohol again.

Love  
Laying on the older boy’s chest, still catching his breath, Alan wondered if this was what love really felt like. He couldn’t find the answer to that question, since nobody had ever really loved him before, but if it did feel like this, then he sure as hell couldn’t complain about Ricky loving him more.

Economics  
Alan didn’t get the heck of economics, but according to Ricky, they’d better start saving money now if they wanted to be able to afford a nice house when they were older.

So every day, Alan obediently put a dollar in his piggy bank.

Least  
Alan had been hit in the arm by some idiot’s shovel pretty badly that day. Back at the camp, Ricky carefully bandaged the wound and then softly pressed his lips against the white fabric.

Because, the least he could do was place a kiss on it, right?

Brave  
Alan finally decided to let Ricky hold his hand and kiss him in public.

Because, well, he was a brave boy, and he wasn’t afraid anymore of some pussy who couldn’t handle the sight of two guys together.

Odd  
Whenever Alan looked at Ricky, he felt this odd feeling well up in his stomach. Then again, the other boy was pretty odd too, so he figured that maybe it had something to do with that.

Indicative  
Ricky just loved how Alan was so indicative of everything. The boy always said exactly what he wanted or needed at that exact right moment.

Suddenly, two arms snaked around his neck and he felt Alan’s hot breath on his ear.

“I want you..”, the boy whispered quite huskily in his ear, and a small smirk crept onto his face as he slid his hands under Alan’s shirt.

_That_ was exactly what he meant..

Color  
Before camp, the world was one big dull and gray place to Alan. It seemed like everything was black and white to him and just downright depressing. But ever since he met Ricky, his world was full of color again, and everything seemed so much happier to him.

Of course, the hole-digging thing sucked like hell, but that walking source of color in his life made up for all of it.


End file.
